


What you need.

by mistress_shiny



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Corporal Punishment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	What you need.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Written as a xmas fic and thank you fic for portraitofafool* because she is awesome.
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Danny helps Steve lose himself for a little while.

**Title:**  What you need.  
 **Author** : [](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mistress_shiny**](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/)   
 **Pairing:** Danny Williams/Steve McGarrett  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Length:** 1712 words  
 **Spoilers:** Episode 1.  
 **Warnings** :  BLOODPLAY, BDSM, [Dacryphilia](http://www.sex-lexis.com/Sex-Dictionary/dacryphilia), Corporal punishment, rimming,  
***Please do not read if any of these these this squick you. The Warnings are clear do not go further if these things bother you***  
 **Disclaimer:**  Not mine, No one pays me to dream up this shit.  
 **  
**

Steve’s head fell back and he let out a ragged cry as the thin cane bit into the taught flesh of his ass. Danny’s arm drew back and another blow fell without warning, red welts marked the pale flesh of his ass and Danny adjusted his aim, laying another blow in perfect parallel on the curve of Steve’s ass. His body arched as he strained against the strips of leather that held him dangling naked from a heavy chain that was attached to the ceiling of Danny’s bedroom.

The cane came down three more times, harder now, matching the placement of previous strokes to within millimetres, the already tortured flesh split under the assault and blood trickled over the curve of the dark haired man’s well muscled ass.  
“Please” Steve choked. “I need…”   
Danny leaned in close dragging the cane roughly over Steve’s broken skin.  
“Don’t worry babe, I know what you need”

+++

  
Danny had known what Steve needed on that very first day. He’d known as soon as he saw Steve's fingers press against the split lip Danny had just given him, as soon as he’d seen Steve’s tongue dart out and catch the blood that welled there, as soon as he saw the little shudder that rippled through him. 

He saw the way Steve had looked at him in the car after that first punch, hunger smoldered in his eyes. Danny knew it would have taken little more then three beers and a raised eyebrow to have Steve’s mouth all over his dick that first night. But while Danny had no objection to  _that_ delicious image he knew from that single shudder they could be so much more if he made Steve wait.

+++

Danny pushed the cane off to one side and dropped onto his good knee. He dragged his fingers though the blood on Steve’s ass, pressing at the lacerations and causing Steve to gasp before spreading apart the other man’s ass with his thumbs. Blood had dripped down Steve’s crack and pooled at his anus. Danny’s breath made the small ring of muscle tighten and twitch and from above him he heard a whimper.  
He took a long breath and began to lick, following the trail of blood down towards Steve’s puckered hole. The coppery tang of blood coated his tongue and filled his nostrils as stretched Steve’s cheeks further apart and stabbed at his entrance. His fingers squeezed at Steve’s ass finding the open cuts and digging in cruelly while his tongue licked and teased at Steve’s twitching hole. 

It was this, the combination of pain with pleasure, that Steve needed. Straight up pain didn’t work, his SEAL training kicked in and Steve shut down. Steve needed to be here, riding the edge of sanity as his cock strained for release, and then Danny could push him over the edge with one well stroke of the cane.

+++

A few weeks after that first punch they had settled into an easy pattern, Steve would be reckless and Danny would shout. There would be hand-waving followed by quiet apologies and if the way Steve’s eyes dropped to the floor for just a second on the word sorry then Danny felt entitled to the twinge of lust that had his dick tight in his khakis.

Steve took direction well, Danny knew he just had to lower his voice and press up close. Once he was in Steve’s personal space there was no longer any suggestion of   _Commander_  McGarret, just Steve. And when Danny pitched his voice just right Steve would do anything Danny told him to.

Danny kept it simple at first,  _Sit_  when Steve had taken one to many blows to the head and needed an EMT,  _Drink_  when they’d all been in the office for too many hours and Danny couldn’t bear to see another cup of Kono’s spectacular coffee go cold on the other man’s desk. _Stop_ when Chin and Kono had left hours before and Steve still sat slumped over files that had no more information that the last hundred times he’d looked though them.

+++

Steve thrust back onto Danny’s tongue his hips stuttering and jerking as he swayed from his restraints.  
“Be still” Danny’s voice was quiet as he grasped at Steve’s hips and pulled himself to his feet.   
Steve stopped his thrusting and grunted as the extra weight at his hips sent fire screaming through his shoulders.   
“I’m going to let you down now. I want you to kneel for me. Can you do that?”  
Steve nodded and straightened taking the weight of his wrists. Danny unhooked the chain from where it was attached to the wall and allowed some slack to play out, lowering Steve’s wrist’s until he could reach them easily. His fingers worked at the knots in the leather until Steve was free.  
Steve swayed towards him and Danny leaned up to suck briefly at Steve’s bottom lip before placing his hands on his shoulders and pushing him down.  
“Kneel.”

++++

The day had only involved one car chase and a bar fight but it left Steve with a black eye and Danny with a split lip and blood on his tie. Danny sat at his desk finishing up the paperwork on the two bikers down in holding and shooting irritated glances at the rolled up tie.

Steve appeared at his door, and Danny realised all the lights in five-0 had been turned off, his desk lamp was the only light left. He glanced at his watch, time had gotten away from him, again.

He waved a hand in Steve’s direction.  
“Yeah I’ll be done in a few minutes and I’ll get out of here.”  
Steve stepped into the room and closed the door.  
“Danny I…” he swallowed, “I’m sorry about the tie”  
The tension in Steve’s voice made Danny look up. Sure they’d been dancing around each other for weeks but he’d thought it would take more than a bar fight to bring Steve to him like this.

“Sorry? Is that all you’ve got?” Danny stood and cocked his hip against the desk. “I’m sure there is some way you could think to make it up to me.”

Steve crossed the room in two strides and lowered his mouth to Danny’s. His kisses were the firm kisses of a man sure of his place in the world,  _Commander Steve damn McGarret_  and don’t you forget it. For a moment Danny let him have his way then he fisted his fingers in Steve’s hair and pulled back sharply.

“You and I both know this is not the way you want this.” Danny released his grip and dropped to cup Steve’s chin, his thumb brushing over stubble and the bruise on his cheek.

A flicker of doubt crossed Steve’s face.   
“Danny…”

"Say the word babe. We can do this vanilla or you can let me help you get there. I’ve seen the heat in your eyes when pain hits you, I’ve see you drop your eyes when you apologize. I know you need this to let go. I promise I will look after you, you will always be safe when we are together. Just tell me you want this.”

A soft sound escaped Steve’s throat and Danny dropped a soft kiss to his lips. Steve’s eyes drifted to Danny’s as they broke the kiss.

“I want this. I want all of this.” 

Danny dropped his hand to Steve’s shoulder and pressed down gently.

" _Kneel_.”

+++

Steve dropped to his knees, hissing a little as the movement stretched his wounds. Danny’s pressed a blood covered thumb in to Steve’s parted lips and Steve sucked greedily at it while Danny undid his belt and palmed his cock with his other hand. He allowed Steve to clean the blood from his fingers as he released his cock from his pants.

He replaced his fingers with his cock and shivered at the feeling of the other man’s split soaked lips closing around his shaft. He grabbed at Steve’s short hair, thrusting hard into his mouth. Over and over he fucked his partner’s mouth as Steve breathed hard through his nose and strangled noises escaped his throat. He pushed in deep, holding Steve in tight his nose pressed into Danny’s pubic hair as he rocked his hips. Danny allowed himself a moan at the sensation of Steve’s throat working around his cock and then he began pumping his hips again, pistoning in and out over Steve’s bruised lips. 

“Fuck babe, your mouth feels so good.”

Steve’s eye’s began to water as Danny pushed in roughly over his now swollen lips, tears filled his eyes and spilled over as he again choked around Danny’s hard cock. Danny ran a blood stained finger through the tears and his breath hitched as he came, thrusting deep into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve’s gasped as Danny’s cock slid from his mouth then licked his lips to catch the come that was left there. Danny dropped to straddle Steve’s hips and began to kiss at the wetness that gathered on his cheeks.

“You are so beautiful you know that?” 

Danny palmed Steve’s swollen cock and began to stroke with a firm even pressure. A small, high pitched sound came from Steve’s mouth and he leaned into Danny’s touch. Danny found Steve’s mouth and kissed him hard, slipping his tongue inside and tasting himself on Steve’s tongue. Steve groaned into his mouth and his hips began a stuttering movement against Danny’s hand.

“That’s it babe, give in to it, let me make you come.” 

Danny’s voice was low and rough in Steve’s ear, his other hand found the edge of the cuts on Steve’s ass and dug in as he stoked Steve’s cock harder.   
Steve bucked underneath him and Danny worked open the wounds and made them run with fresh blood. 

“Come for me baby, come for me now.” 

The pain and blood and the roughness in Danny’s voice were enough for him and Steve cried out, arching, his come spilling over Danny’s hand as he collapsed, shanking into his partner’s embrace.

“I got you babe,” Danny’s voice was tender now as he stroked Steve’s back gently, he pressed a kiss to the edge of the other man’s jaw.

“It’s alright, I got you.”  



End file.
